


may you find the stars once more

by abcjosiet



Category: All The Young Dudes - MsKingBean89, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Battle of Hogwarts, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Ouch, all the young dudes, im crying, im sad again, super sad, they didn't deserve any of this, this is very sad, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcjosiet/pseuds/abcjosiet
Summary: poppy pomfrey spots one of her favourite students lying on the cold hard ground in the aftermath of the battle of hogwarts, as she has once again outlived another student.poppy and remus ha the purest relationship, she was probably the first person to have ever shown him love and careEXTRACTS AND CHARACTERS BELONG TO MSKINGBEAN89, FROM ALL THE YOUNG DUDES
Relationships: Marlene McKinnon/Yaz ATYD, Marlene McKinonn/Yaz, Minerva McGonagall/Poppy Pomfrey, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	may you find the stars once more

**Author's Note:**

> i am so so sorry. i couldn’t stop thinking about this last night and i wrote this first thing in the morning crying my eyes out. this is the first thing i've written and hasn't been edited yet so im sorry if there are any mistakes :) im so sorry oh god im still crying
> 
> you can also find this on my tumblr !! @abcjosiet :)
> 
> CW: grief and death

They had won the war.

But to Poppy Pomfrey, she felt like her whole world had caved in.

She looked up from a small corner of the Great Hall where she stood, tears running down her cheeks. The battle had ended in the early hours of the morning, with the sun coming up slowly, illuminating the large room littered with the limp bodies of her students, past and present. It’s not fair, she thought. That the sun could still be rising when so many never would again. Survivors were scattered around, tending to their physical wounds but unable to mask the emotional terrors that came with war. They were too young. They should be running around the school, tears in their eyes from laughing instead of mourning. But that’s what a war did to you. It ripped everyone away from you. It tore your heart apart when death knocked at the door of everyone you had loved, but somehow forgetting you. Leaving you to watch yourself slowly etch away as you heard yet more news that a friend had been cruelly taken from this world. Or a colleague. Or a student. 

She snapped back to reality as Minnie walked slowly towards her, dirty from fighting, her face clouded with sadness and grief. The older women held each other tightly in an embrace, tears running down their cheeks. The faces that had been so kind to all. The faces of the two who had been mothers to those without. The faces of those that had taught and healed. The faces of those that had loved. 

The colour suddenly drained out of her face as she spotted a body in an emptier part of the hall, with no one there to mourn them. No one to shed tears for the life they had lived. She let go and walked over, memories flooding back in an instant.

_“I’ll be ok. How do I get back in the morning?”_

_“I’ll pop by as soon as the sun rises,” Madam Pomfrey assured him. “Patch you up and have you off to your lessons before anyone even notices you’re gone.” She smiled, but her eyes looked sad._

She thought of all their full moons, where she had held him, healed him, showed him love and kindness when he had been dealt such a hard hand in life. She thought of the small boy she had met, anger in his eyes, uncomfortable with accepting help and with adults. She had vowed to protect him and show him the motherly love he had never received. 

_“Remus?” Madam Pomfrey’s soft voice came through the door, “I’m coming in now, dear.”_

_He closed his eyes, unable even to groan._

_“Oh,” She said, as she entered the room and found him on the floor, “Bad one, was it? Perhaps it’s the solstice, I’ll have to consult my books. Can you get up, Remus?” She touched his forehead with the back of her hand._

He was so brave. So humble. So kind even when fate hadn’t been kind to him. 

_He opened his eyes and looked up at her. She was busy tugging a blanket over his shoulders to keep him warm. “Now then,” she whispered gently, though they were quite alone, “What do you think you’re doing, giving me a scare like that, hm?” Her voice was so warm, and her fingers so tender. Very carefully, she pulled him into a hug, “We can’t lose you, Remus, not while I’m still at Hogwarts.”_

_“Hurts,” Remus whispered._

_She held him tighter and that did it. For the first time in a very long time, Remus began to cry. Not just a few sniffles, either; as the sweet, kind nurse held him he wrapped his own arms around her soft body and bawled like a baby._

But we did, she thought. We did lose him. Twice. 

We lost him when we left him alone when he had needed us most. Poppy had tried to find Remus again when she had heard what had happened. She remembered thinking that the poor boy had gone through enough, yet once again, the world had turned on him. She remembered how hurt he had been when the boys fell out during their fifth year. She remembered how close they all were, a family if you will. A family of runaways and misfits where Remus had found trust and love and friendship. 

Now she looked at his body lying on the ground beside her, eyes glazed over as life had left his body. The last of the marauders. His arm was extended, fingertips touching the body next to his. Tonks. She recalled the laughter and joy she had brought to Hogwarts in her years and hoped that they had found happiness in each other during their last years. They had survived a young son. Teddy. Orphaned by the same war that had broken his fathers heart. She vowed to show him the love she had shown Remus too. To care for him and help heal the emptiness left in him from his lost parents.

She sobbed as realisation dawned on her face, remembering. Marlene and Yaz. They too had died, fingers still touching. Her star student who was so unapologetically kind, she was hot headed but at the core of everything, she wanted justice and was willing to fight for it. And she did but it had cost her life. And when she had heard about their devastating murder in her own home, a piece of her had died too. She had outlived another one of her students. 

She reached her hand out and gently closed his eyes. “Be at rest now, dear,” she squeezed her eyes shut fighting back the tears. He would be free of pain now. The pain that life had cruelly given him. No more full moons. No more wars. No more lost friends. Just peace. She let the tears run freely as she opened her eyes, her heart breaking as she looked at him. She sniffled and stood up.

“May you find the stars once more.”

* * *

**Excerpts from All The Young Dudes by MsKingBean89**

**This material may be protected by copyright.**

**Extract 1 - Chapter 4: First Year: Full Moon**

**Extract 2 - Chapter 13: First Year: Lectiuncula Magna**

**Extract 3 - Chapter 23: Second Year: Brotherhood**

_find me on tumblr @[abcjosiet](https://abcjosiet.tumblr.com/) !!_


End file.
